Silence and Victory
by Star Darkfall
Summary: A white kit with green eyes is born on a stormy night, she is mute and will never utter a word. She will save Silverclan from a certain danger because of a prophecy that changes her life. Rated T for romance :P
1. Chapter One: Birth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

It was midnight, and all of Silverclan were sleeping peacefully in their dens. There was a slight breeze and the trees silently shook, making a gentle creaking noise as they moved. Then all of a sudden, bright green eyes flashed in the distance... Then all was still.

The next morning, the leader of Silverclan abruptly awoke from his sleep as a shrill cry pierced the air. He rushed outside and then skidded to a halt as he watched the scene before him. A queen heavy with kits was crying out as she was buffeted here and there by a small apprentice. The apprentice was called Woodpaw, and the queen was Moonshine.

"Come on! Fight back! Are you too weak? Oh that's too bad!" Woodpaw taunted, and he bashed his head into Moonshine's flank.  
"Woodpaw!" The leader yowled, his pelt standing up in his rage, he stormed over to Woodpaw and cuffed his neck. "Nightstar- Ouch!" The apprentice howled in pain as Nightstar pushed him away from Moonshine.

"Fool! You stupid fur-ball, can't you see this queen is with kit?! Woodpaw I have told you time and again to stay with the other apprentices and or your mentor at all times! I have told you! These are dangerous times!" Nightstar was furious, his face was contorted and his black tail whipped around ferociously as he reprimanded Woodpaw.

Moonshine was panting, her flanks heaving up and down as she breathed. Oh how she wished she hadn't ventured outside the nursery to get some fresh-kill, her belly was starting to ache with pain from Woodpaws attack. "Nightstar... I need to get back to the nursery"  
She said, her eyes closing weakly as she spoke.  
"Yes... Yes, please go Moonshine. Go to Littlecloud first though for some herbs and maybe some poppyseeds." Nightstar replied.  
Moonshine nodded, flicked her tail at Woodpaw, and went off to Littlecloud for some herbs.

"Woodpaw... I think you need to think about what you've done..." Nightstar said quietly. And as he spoke, raindrops fell from the skies, covering Silverclan camp and all the cats outside. "You are to stay inside the apprentice den until I find Ashfur and talk with him. This thing you have done could cost you your chance of becoming a warrior. The words stung Woodpaw, and he gritted his teeth. It wasn't fair, just because he butted a queen with kit he had to watch his friends become apprentices while he had to stay like this.. Forever?

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky, and lightning bolts flew everywhere. It was a very bad night. Suddenly Littlecloud dashed out of the Medicine Cat's Den into the nursery, her silver fur flying everywhere as she ran. Inside, Moonshine crouched in a bed of fern panting and sweating, her flanks trembling as she strained to keep from howling. Soon there was a gentle thud on the ground, and the mewling of a newborn kit filled the den. Littlecloud picked up the kit in her mouth, gasped, and almost dropped the kit. "W-what's wrong?" Moonshine asked. "Moonshine... She's white! W-with green eyes..." Littleclouds voice drained away. Moonshine weakly looked up at the kit and smiled. "I don't care. She's my kit and that's all that matters." Littlecloud nodded and proceeded to lick the kit clean.

Leader: Nightstar, Fur: Black with a white star on his left flank and his forehead.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud,  
Fur: Silver with white splashes on muzzle.  
Medical problem: One ear and two claws on each paw.

Queens: Moonshine, Stonestill, and Sharpclaw.  
Fur: White with black paws, gray with brown face markings, and orange with black splashes across muzzle.

Apprentices: Woodpaw, Silkpaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw,  
Fur: Oak brown, Silver, Black, and yellowish with markings on front paws.

Elders: Wrongfoot, Fleefast, Quickrunner, and Twoeyes.  
Gray, Tan, Brown, and Yellow

Warriors: Ashfire, Leaffall, Soaringrock, Birdsong, Dustpelt, Windears, Skywhirl, Goldenflower,  
Petalwing, and Stillheart.

Fur: Black and white, brown, yellow, orange, and the rest black.


	2. Chapter Two: FightingTalking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

"The mewling sound she made when she was born was the only sound that she ever made..." Moonshine said to Littlecloud worriedly, as the medicine cat looked over the new kit. Moonshine and her mate Hardtail had named the kit for her pure white pelt and her beautiful green eyes. Her name was Snowkit. "Moonshine.. She's mute.. She'll never speak a word, howl, meow, or anything. Not a sound"  
Moonshine's eyes filled with tears as she realized that she'd never hear her kit's beautiful voice... Ever..

Two moons later, Snowkit tumbled out of the nursery with her best friend Skykit. Skykit was white as well, but with grey patches on his flanks that looked like clouds. His eyes were blue.. He was half blind. Snowkit skidded to a halt as she bumped into a large cat entering the nursery. It was Nightstar... He looked down at the kits and grinned.

"Well kits? Your apprentice ceremony is coming up. How do you feel about that?" Snowkit nodded, smiled, and flicked her tail. Skykit just looked up at Nightstar and said. "Happy." Nightstar nodded, smiled, and walked into the nursery. Woodpaw then came out of the Apprentice Den and walked over to the kits. "Hello Snowkit... Skykit... Did you know I'm becoming a warrior probably at the same time that you both are becoming apprentices?" Snowkit nodded and Skykit meowed a small yes, shuffling his feet around as he did so. "Something wrong Skykit?" "I thought that you weren't going to become a warrior because you almost killed Snowki-" "Yes.. And I'm sorry about that, but I made up for it by helping Moonshine and Snowkit around. Didn't I?" Woodpaw asked Snowkit.  
She nodded. Woodpaw shuffled his paws for a few minutes, and then his mentor Ashfire called him over for a hunting patrol.

Snowkit and Skykit for the next few days, stayed in the nursery exitedly trying to communicate their thoughts about their upcoming apprenticeships to eachother. Snowkit would signal with her paws and tail, and Skykit would decipher the meaning and talk back. Or he would just signal back. They were doing this one day when suddenly, a yowl came from outside. Leafclan was attacking! Snowkit looked outside and gasped as she saw cats spilling from everywhere into the Treeclan camp. Furclaw from Leafclan was whirling around, leaving gashes in the ground and on cats. Skykit's fur stood up on end as he saw his father leap into the battle, yowling and screeching loudly. Moonshine soon followed and jumped into the fray of cats...

Howls of pain soon followed the fight, and Leafclan was chased out by the remaining warriors. Nightstar slowly limped around checking on the injured, and speaking in quiet tones to the Littlecloud, (medicine cat) who was applying poultices and cobwebs to wounds, and giving some cats poppyseed and more herbs to help them sleep. Soon she came into the nursery to sing to the kits and to assure them that everything was alright... 


	3. Chapter Three: Swearing Vengance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

Littlecloud slowly crept over to the two white kits in the nursery as they slept. And for a few minutes, she just sat, watched, and thought.  
And then she walked over to them and licked their faces gently, transferring a tear onto each small face. "You poor dears.." She murmured softly. "You poor, poor, dears.. Your parents will all be accepted warmly into Starclan for fighting so bravely." And with that, she walked out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den.

Soon a soft yowl of pain and sadness drifted out of Nightstar's den. And he walked out, tears staining his fur along with blood and dust from the battle. In the cold night air, he shuddered and whispered. "Cruelstar of Leafclan, you have sent five of my warriors to Starclan and soon you shall pay the price. You shall pay!" He finished speaking and walked to the bodies of the five cats

(Just inside the Treeclan camp, five bodies lay on the ground with blood staining their fur. And as the moon silently slid over the camp, one of the cats slowly lifted her head and whispered. "My Snowkit, I shall never be gone... I shall always be with you." Nightstar saw the she-cat's head and rushed over to her. "Moonshine! You live! Please stay! Don't leave us! Don't leave Snowkit!" Moonshine's eyes closed and her mouth opened, but her breathing soon became slow and she said. "Nightstar... To the best of your efforts... Pro-protect Snowkit and Skykit from harm.. P-please.." And as she finished speaking, her bright green eyes dulled and her head thudded to the ground. Never to move again.) 


	4. Chapter Four: Nothing New

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

The next morning, Snowkit and Skykit became apprentices. The ceremony was short, as all the cats wanted to sit in vigil for the lost lives from the battle. That night, Snowpaw and Skypaw sat beside their parents, tears dripping silently down their muzzles.  
Everything was going so wrong for the two apprentices! Their parents were in Starclan, their mentors couldn't teach them much until the other cats were looked after, and then the weather became stormy... Soon it was very hard to think of something good.

3 moons later:

Snowpaw tumbled out of the apprentice den just as her mentor Soaringrock called her name. It was time to hunt for fresh-kill. "Welcome Snowpaw." Soaringrock said. "We're going to hunt, and then maybe try out some new fighting stances later." Snowpaw nodded and flicked her tail back and forth. So the two cats left the camp and began to search for prey. Soon a thrush came into view, Soaringrock stopped walking and slowly covered Snowpaw's mouth with his thin orange tail. "Look over there." He meowed quietly, Snowpaw looked over at the thrush, and without any warning at all, she pounced on top of the bird and killed it with one swipe of her paw to the thrush's neck. Snowpaw buried the thrush happily and then looked at Soaringrock. She impatiently flicked her tail and beckoned with her paw towards a rabbit sitting about ten bounds away.

Soon Snowpaw and Soaringrock had gathered all the fresh-kill that they could, and they carried it all in their mouths and padded off to the Treeclan camp. Woodpelt (Woodpaw) Greeted them outside and watched as they carefully set the fresh-kill down onto the growing pile, and padded away to the apprentice den. "Snowpaw I'm very proud of you. You've learned quickly and you're the best hunter I've seen in years!" Snowpaw ducked her head embarrassedly and shuffled her paws in the dirt. The faint red glow in her cheeks made Soaringrock chuckle. "Alright now, away with you!" And he walked away towards Nightstar's den for a chat. When he had reached the den he called out. "Nightstar. I would like to talk to you." The Treeclan leader walked out of his den, his massive black body shining in the sun.

"Yes? What is it Soaringrock?"

"I've come to talk to you about warrior ceremonies. Snowpaw is currently the best fresh-kill catcher I have ever seen, and she also is very good in battle. And I know that Skypaw is also doing very well." Windears, who was Skypaws mentor, heard this remark as he passed, and he turned around to face the two cats.

"Yes, he is doing very well. Just yesterday he beat me in a little fight... I'm not young anymore..." Windears meowed sadly. Soaringrock and Nightstar chuckled and resumed the conversation.

"So I'm guessing that you'd like it soon?"

"Before the the next gathering would be fine.." Soaringrock said, then he asked. "Silkpaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw will be becoming warriors as well then?"

Nightstar nodded. One of the elders saw the two cats talking and limped over, he greeted the leader, and then said quietly. "Nightstar.  
you'd better go and talk to Littlecloud, she had a vision last night while she was taking care of my leg. She said it was nothing but I know very well what it was. She seems troubled too..."

"Thank-you Wrongfoot, yes.. I shall speak to Littlecloud." Nightstar nodded his head and Wrongfoot retreated back to his friends.

Soaringrock looked at Nightstar and then shook his head, as if deciding it wasn't his business. And then he said goodbye to the leader and padded off towards the warrior den.

Oooh! A little mystery! Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five: Prophecy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

It was moon-high, and all of the cats in Treeclan were heading off to their dens for some sleep, all except for Snowpaw, Skypaw, Littlecloud, and Nightstar. The two apprentices, instead of sleeping, were signalling excitedly about their day. And Nightstar was waiting for Littlecloud to come to his den to talk.

"My day was so good! I beat Windears in a fight, and then a little while after that, he told me that I might become an apprentice soon"  
Skypaw said, completely forgetting to signal and just babbling on and on about how good his day was. Finally Snowpaw held up a paw, she wanted to tell Skypaw about her day. So Skypaw became silent and interestedly watched her signal. First Snowpaw held up her paw and pretended she was swiping at a bird or small animal, (fresh-kill) and then stomped her paws six times to indicate how many fresh-kill she had caught. And then she blushed and shuffled her paws as if being praised and embarrassed. Skypaw smiled and then said. "I guess you are going to be a warrior too then?" She replied by smiling and nodding.

In Nightstar's den, Littlecloud stammered her apologies for being late. Nightstar ignored this and said. "I understand that you had a vision while tending to Wrongfoots wound?" Littlecloud's looked shocked, but then the look vanished.

"Yes.. Nightstar, I did have a vision." She confessed while bowing her head, ashamed.

"Why didn't you come to me straight away?"

"I... I was going to, but Wrongfoot's leg was hurting so badly I thought I might-" She broke off quickly. Nightstar knew she was lying,  
his sneer proved it. "Alright.. I'll tell you.. It was a prophecy." Nightstar straightened up quickly.

"Well?!" Littlecloud waited a few moments, took a deep breath, and then recited softly, the prophecy which Moonshine had related to her in the vision.

black and white four, shall meet in battle two shall speak, while the other two shall not they shall unite and as we see them through they will save the four clans from the dangers to come soon. two could be lost, maybe yes and maybe no, hopefully it is no, for without four, trouble shall not go.

Littlecloud waited as Nightstar digested what she had said. And without speaking, he beckoned towards the door with his paw, and Littlecloud understood this as a dismissal. She padded out of the den and to her own, and before she lay down to sleep, she prayed to Starclan that Nightstar would be able to interpret the prophecy right, as she had...She thought...

--  
The next morning, Skypaw padded out of the apprentice den and stretched. The camp was quiet, and most of the cats were sleeping. Skypaw looked around, yawned, and softly meowed back into the den. "It's alright, you two can come out... Don't take too long." Rosepaw and Silkpaw inched out of the den and also looked around, and then they thanked Skypaw and slipped silently into the bushes.  
A few minutes later, Snowpaw walked out of the den also. She looked around and arched her eyebrows, as if inquiring something. "Oh.  
Rosepaw and Silkpaw?" Skypaw asked. She nodded...

"They've gone off to hunt for some fresh-kill."

Snowpaw tapped her front left paw on the ground irritably.

"O-oh... Oh alright... They're looking for Leafclan warriors. Silkpaw scented some yesterday when her and Skywhirl were hunting."

Snowpaw's ears pricked up and she growled. Skypaw nodded. They both knew what could happen, but Silkpaw was a very stubborn cat.  
They were thinking of Rosepaw though.. She had been named for her prettiness, kind feelings, and her shyness. She had been training very hard for the last few days, but she was too timid to fight. Her mentor Rockforest had acted a bit disappointed, but he still had been encouraging.

"I hope they're ok."

"Come on Rosepaw! I can just smell them!" Silkpaw meowed. Rosepaw and Silkpaw had gone pretty far from Treeclan camp, but they were still in Treeclan territory. Silkpaw had caught the scent of Leafclan near a few trees, and Rosepaw had found traces of vomit and pieces of fresh-kill in a small clearing.

"Silkpaw.. I'm getting scared! It's getting towards sun-high and we haven't found them! What if-"

The bushes in front of the two apprentices rustled, and two cats stepped out. One was incredibly thin with wiry fur, and the other.  
Rosepaw shuddered, the other cat only had one eye, and his fur was orange. A rotten smell issued from both cats and there was blood mixed into their saliva, which slowly dripped from their open mouths..

"Who's there? Speak up!" The cat with one eye spoke. Silkpaw realized that he was blind with exhaustion.

"W-w-we...We're..." She stammered.

"We're Treeclan warriors. I can smell Leafclan scent on you. Who are you?" Rosepaw's tone of voice made her sound like she was a fully -trained warrior, and Silkpaw shrunk away silently, scared of this new bold apprentice.

"Who's business is that, eh?" The one-eyed one rasped. And without any warning, he sprang up and leapt onto Rosepaw shrieking and yowling. Rosepaw quickly sidestepped him and sank her claws into his back. Howling with rage, the other cat dove towards Silkpaw, who shrieked with fear and dashed towards the nearest tree. Rosepaw flipped onto her back and clawed at her attackers stomach, who soon fell to the ground senseless. Silkpaw's fear had vanished, her best den-mate was being attacked and she wasn't doing anything about it!

Silkpaw's stomach lurched, but she ignored it and flew down the tree yowling and lashing everywhere with her claws. Soon the other cat lay on the floor...

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and avoid flames if possible! :) )


	6. Chapter Six: Injuries and Healing

,DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Nor am I in any way related to the three people that make up Erin Hunter!

"And you let them go!! How could you! You fools, you mouse-brained fools!!" Snowpaw and Skypaw stood in Nightstar's den, they had just told him where Rosepaw and Silkpaw had been heading, and why they had gone. Nightstar strode around angrily, his fur on end, and eyes flashing.

"We're sorry, Nightstar." Skypaw said. Snowpaw nodded, and they both hung their heads.

Nightstar ignored them, he went on lecturing them for at least five more minutes, and then a yowl came from outside. Snowpaw's ears jerked up in a flash. She recognized that voice, she was sure of it, and before Nightstar or Skypaw could move, she was outside running towards the Treeclan entrance. The yowl came again, and soon Silkpaw entered, carrying Rosepaw on her back, and dragging two cats behind her. Snowpaw was there in a second, helping Rosepaw off, and silently guiding her towards Littlecloud's den.

Silkpaw collapsed in a heap, and suddenly... "SILKPAW!!" Woodpelt was at her side, helping her up, and asking her questions.  
"Where were you!? What happened! Wha- Who are those cats!" Woodpelt's voice grew to a howl, and soon all of Treeclan was gathered around the four cats. Silkpaw tried to speak, but instead, she coughed and a small stream of blood dripped from her mouth. Nightstar gasped. Stormpaw lept out from the group of cats and ran to the Littlecloud's den, and the Nightstar gave some orders.

"Quick! Get her to Littlecloud!" Woodpelt obeyed and he was last seen helping Silkpaw to the den. Nightstar and Skypaw rushed after them after assigning guards to the two unconsious cats. Rosepaw lay in a small bed of fern, with Stormpaw by her side looking horrified. He had a reason to look like that. Rosepaw was no longer the beautiful apprentice who had left the camp that morning.. Her left ear had a rip in it, and her fur was bloody and dirty. On her neck, she had a gash which Stormpaw luckily couldn't see because of Littlecloud's quick action with spiderwebs.

Silkpaw lay also on a bed of fern, but with Woodpelt at her side, licking her wounds until they were clean . The look on his face made Snowpaw look away, it was a look of hollow shock, anger, and grief. Silkpaw's throat had a few scratches, and her pads were bleeding.  
Nightstar flicked his tail and growled to Littlecloud. "Come here." Littlecloud obeyed.

"What damage? Have they said anything!!" Nightstar whispered angrily.

"No, Nightstar, they have not said anything. They are too weak." Littlecloud flinched as Nightstar started to pace around the den. He was really angry.

I don't think I've seen him this angry before... Thought Littlecloud.

Outside, Rockforest called. "Nightstar! The toms have awakened." Nightstar grimaced and ran outside. The two outsiders were groaning and looking around confusedly. Nightstar made his way over to them and angrily questioned them. "Who.. Are.. You?" He asked. But he knew before the one-eyed tom answered. One was his brother from Leafclan, the other was an outsider who Cruelstar had banished from Leafclan for trying to kill his deputy, Frostleg.

"One-eye and Burrowfur."

"You are from Leafclan are you not?" Nightstar's fur stood on end.

"Correction.. We were..." Rasped the thin cat, he tried to get up but collapsed onto the ground again, panting heavily.

"It won't do you any good to attack." Nightstar growled.

The two toms didn't answer, but stayed lying on the ground, helpless.

Littlecloud fixed the two apprentices up as best as she could and soon went to the injured cats outside. Woodpelt and Rockforest watched the injured, very closely as healer did her work. When she came to One-eye's eye, she asked him how he had gotten such an injury.

"Badger." Was the faint reply. 


End file.
